Doing It Right
by Sarahbookjunkie
Summary: A series of dates between Lois and Clark, set in Season 9.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello. I hope everyone is still basking in the glow of season 10 renewal news and those lovely Escape stills.

This idea is not mine, but **Paloma's**. She asked why there were no fics of the four dates between Pandora and Disciple, and this is my attempt to take up that challenge. Also, look at me writing a sort-of serial fic!

The plan (says she hopefully) is to post a new part of the story every few days; I have four dates planned and/or written, with another two planned out. If real life doesn't kick my ass too much over this (unnecessarily long) hiatus, I'll be able to post all six parts.

Thanks are due to **Olivia** once again, for coming to my rescue (because I suck at picking titles for my own stories) and giving me the title.

So without further ado, I give you part one, which follows on after the elevator doors close at the end of Pandora.

**The very first date**

…In which Clark is given a new set of rules

He didn't let go of her hand until the elevator doors opened with a ding on the canteen floor. Lois tugged her hand free and walked out of the elevator, Clark following behind.

That was him, always following behind Lois. A recent examination of his heart had yielded an undeniable truth – he would follow her to the ends of the earth.

If she would let him.

They didn't speak as they waited in line for coffee, the moment too important to be sullied by pointless words. It was the afternoon and the canteen was quiet; it was easy to find an empty table in a secluded corner where they could talk.

Lois sipped at her coffee, giving Clark a welcome opportunity to study her without her noticing. It was one of his new favourite pastimes, and he was trying to work out what she was thinking. The silence, however, was not so welcome. In fact, it was deafening; was it always going to be so _awkward_?

Eventually, she spoke, her face serious, her tone implying she was not to be argued with. "So Smallville, let's get something straight. This… whatever it is, we're taking it _slow_. Got it?" Clark refrained from laughing out loud. He recognised her tactics; the best form of defence, according to Lois? Attack.

Instead, he nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah Lois, slow". He couldn't resist adding, "That's what I said," and was rewarded with a patented wilt-you-into-your-chair-and-make-you-feel-three-inches-tall glare from across the table.

"_And_," she continued, "we need to lay down some rules". Clark knew what was coming, but had to ask anyway, "I assume you're the one laying down the rules?" She pressed on as though she hadn't heard him, and began, "First of all, no labels." Clark was confused, and said so. "Huh? What do you mean, 'labels'?"

"I mean, no….terms. Like…" she said in a rush. "And NO touching, I mean it Clark, and separate cars at the beginning and end of every date, and no official 'couple' title for at least six weeks, and we're not just going to tell people that we're dating right away because I don't want gossip around the office about us, and that includes your Mom too."

Clark blinked. That was quite a list of rules to keep. He leaned forward slightly and asked "Lois, we are allowed to actually _date_, right?" She glared at him again, but he wasn't backing down this time. "I'm just making sure we have everything covered," she said, before looking down at her coffee. "There's a lot at stake, Clark…" she trailed off, her voice so quiet he wouldn't have been able to hear it without his enhanced hearing.

But he understood. There _was_ a lot at stake. Didn't she see it was the same for him too?

"I know, Lois" he said. "But that doesn't mean it won't work". Lois looked up, and Clark was nearly knocked flat by the hope in her eyes. It was only there for a second before she dropped her head again, but Clark couldn't help the grin that was threatening to split his face in half.

And then he had the strangest feeling, one that he only got standing in sunlight, feeling the sun's power rush through him. Except he wasn't in sunlight at the moment… it was because of Lois. Always Lois. She was in this too, right there with him, ready to figure out where they were going from here.

They both sat there, absorbing the moment, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Clark spoke. "Lois, I was thinking…" She wouldn't look at him, and in reply he got a "Mmmm hmmm?" He cheated and tuned his hearing to a level that allowed him to hear her heartbeat. It was racing – in excitement? Fear? He couldn't tell.

Clark pushed on, trying to get her to look at him. "A date is where two people go somewhere together and talk about their relationship, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Kinda like now?"

This time, she did look up, a smile on her face. It was one of Clark's (many) favourite things about her, her smile. He could tell so much about her just from that one simple thing, and he couldn't help wondering if she had a secret smile reserved just for him.

He had to admit that the one she was giving him right now, complete with warm hazel eyes, was doing funny things to his insides.

"Yeah, Clark, kinda like now."

"Which means, Lois, that this is our first proper date." Was he grinning like an idiot? He probably was. Lois's tone was teasing and light as she replied, "Now that you've figured what what a date _is_, yes." What was a (super-powered Kryptonian) man to do except answer in kind? "I _did_ know what a date was. But you were wearing that red dress and I got distracted…" Clark trailed off suggestively, and Lois giggled slightly. He would never get tired of hearing that.

He was also never getting tired of hearing, or saying "Our first proper date" with a smile on his face. The smile faltered a little when Lois said "Eventually, yes, it is".

Eventually. Like she'd been waiting on it to happen.

Clark could've smacked himself in the head. He'd been blind, of course he had, but with one sentence she had made him realise how much he needed to apologise for. Starting now.

She was looking down at her coffee again and didn't notice, or at least react, when he got up and went back to the counter. As he waited on his order, he looked over to where Lois was sitting, studying her, memorising the way her hair fell over her shoulders, the outline of her face, the curve of her waist.

She just took his breath away. How had he not seen it until now?

Lois, her thoughts obviously far away, jumped in her chair when he set a mug and plate in front of her before sitting back in his own seat. "Do I look like I need a refill?" she asked, eyebrow raised. "It's an apology," Clark replied, with all the sincerity in the world. "For not getting you one when you came back from Mexico."

She frowned slightly, confused, before understanding dawned on her. "It's ok," she said, shrugging her shoulder. "It was just coffee." He shook his head, trying to make her understand. "But I shouldn't have left you there by yourself, Lois. I'm sorry that I did."

"How did you kno-" she stopped mid-sentence. "You were there?" He nodded and took a deep breath before he spoke. "I was across the street… After everything, I just… I couldn't… I was scared. I was scared of sitting down and thinking about what you mean to me. I should've told you that."

There was silence again, and Clark couldn't look at her, afraid of what she might say. It was her soft voice, saying his name, that made him look up. "I forgave you for that when you got shot, Clark." He shrugged. "I healed." But he had still hurt her, and he knew it.

Lois lifted the muffin off the plate and waved it at him, her tone lighter. "And what's this for?" He teased her a little, saying "To make sure your blood sugar levels stay high. And for not going on a date with you sooner… like the monster truck rally." Lois frowned again, not understanding what he meant. "But you had a story to write, Smallville." "No! No. That wasn't it, Lois. I really wanted to go with you," he told her, more seriously now.

"You hate monster trucks."

"But _you_ don't."

This time, Lois shook her head. "We're starting over, Clark. A clean slate. Everything else is in the past."

Clark nodded in agreement, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. The afternoon break was almost over, and it was time to head back to their desks. On the way down in the elevator, Lois turned to him. "I never thanked you for the roses." "Did you like them?" he asked, a smile on his face at the way she was looking at him. "They were beautiful, Smallville, but why five dozen?" Lois wanted to know.

"A dozen for every year that you've been turning my life upside down" was his simple reply.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, and in that moment, Clark made a new rule for himself, to go along with the ones Lois had set for them.

_Hold onto her and don't let her go_.

It was a rule he would gladly keep.

Up next: The lunch date.


	2. Chapter 2

**The lunch date**

… in which Lois explains the importance of good pizza toppings

It was a week before they had their next date. A week too long in Lois's opinion. Between work at the Planet and Clark's work on the farm and maybe a little bit of hesitancy from both of them, they had allowed a whole week to go by. She wasn't known for her patience but a week was a _bit_ much.

After all, who didn't want to spend time with the man they lo- liked very much?

Liked. _Liked._

She was staring so intently at her computer screen, pretending to work but really persuading herself that her feelings for Clark were 'like' only, that it took her name being repeated two or three times to get her attention.

She glanced up to see Clark standing beside her chair looking… ohhhhh, help.

He was wearing the dark purple shirt with the dark tie. The dark purple shirt that emphasised every muscle in his torso and the dark tie that brought out his eyes so well. Quickly reminding herself not to ogle Clark when he was looking right at her, Lois gave him her brightest smile and full attention. "Yes Clark?"

"I was thinking… we could get lunch?" he asked, his head tilted slightly as though he was studying her, waiting on her reaction. Why? It was only lunch. The prospect of food was suddenly very appealing and she replied brightly, "Lunch! Sure, I'm starving." He was still standing there, looking a little unsure and she added "Unless you meant something else?"

"I meant lunch like a date," he blurted out. Lois noticed that his hands were balled into fists, almost as if he was steeling himself to ask. This awkwardness was getting old very quickly.

They'd had lunch before, of course, but ten minutes practically inhaling food at their desks while trying to work over the noise of people talking and printers and fax machines and computers could hardly be called special.

A "lunch date", on the other hand, was full of exciting possibilities. "Okay" she said. Clark's face lit up. "Okay?" he repeated, a dazzling smile on his face. Lois smiled back and nodded, reaching for her purse at the same time. His eyes sparkled as he grabbed his coat off the back of the chair.

They really should've gone on another date sooner.

Lois followed Clark up the stairs, marvelling slightly at the ease with which he parted the lunchtime crowds. He was a big guy, there was no denying that, but there was just something…_else…_about Clark. Something strong and wonderful. It was one of the reasons she had fallen in lo-_like_ with him.

She allowed herself a moment of indulgence and ran her eyes over his broad shoulders and back. Honestly? Clark was _built_.

The flush on Lois's face was mercifully gone by the time they reached ground level, and Clark steered them down the street towards the intersection, which left Lois alone with her thoughts.

Would it break any rules to just plant one on him right now?

Yes, it would, but if she should happen to trip… and he caught her… and their faces were close together… and _then_ they kissed… wouldn't that be alright?

Lois was grateful Clark couldn't hear her thoughts and was therefore completely oblivious to what she was planning, or thinking about planning. But it was too much to ask of a girl, to have experienced some of the greatest kissing in her entire life – granted, it had been _right in the middle of the bullpen_, and then later in a slightly less public place – and then not get any at all. It was a crime!

Kissing Clark was like nothing else in the world. And she needed to stop thinking about it before she broke every single rule she had set for them and for herself.

Clark came to her rescue by stopping suddenly. Lois looked up, realising where they were. They'd walked six blocks and crossed three busy streets and she hadn't even noticed, and now they were standing in front of… Gino's. The best pizza place in Metropolis.

Lois could've kissed Clark there and then for his choice of lunch venue, but instead she watched him hold the door open for her and sent him an eyeroll on the way past. His small town manners showed him to be the gentleman his parents had raised, and she loved to make fun of him for it, knowing it would provoke him.

Even if it secretly gave her the warm fuzzies inside, not that she was going to let Clark know that.

She drew the line, however, at him pulling her chair out for her. "I can do that myself, Smallville, I'm a big girl" she told him, pulling the chair out herself. He just smiled and shrugged, as though he was saying 'Fine, you can do it this time'.

Lois managed to order her own pizza by herself too. It was always the same order in Gino's. Clark teased her about being predictable, but why meddle with greatness?

The smell in the pizzeria was making her stomach rumble, and Clark's eyes were full of mischief when he caught her eye. "Hungry, Lane?" he teased. "I've had a busy morning, and chasing down shady criminals burns up calories. What were _you _doing? You disappeared a couple of times," Lois retorted. He shifted in his seat, almost as though he was squirming, and said "I had a couple of leads to… follow. What story are you working on now?"

They chatted about their respective assignments, and Lois had never felt more comfortable with anyone. Clark was telling her about an article he was writing and she studied him a little, noting the way he sat forward slightly when he was interested in something, the way his enthusiasm just shone out of his face like a bright light on a dull day.

Not even the arrival of their pizzas interrupted his flow. Lois was a little surprised at him, talking so much. He wasn't _quiet_ quiet, but he did talk less than most people, and she found that very appealing. She knew he kept a lot of things bottled up, and tended to keep his thoughts to himself, especially around other people, but around her he seemed freer, more at liberty to say what he wanted.

And that was also very appealing.

Clark paused to cut up his pizza, and Lois directed her attention to the heaven on her plate – deep crust pizza with chicken, pineapple, sweetcorn, mushrooms and extra cheese on top. She sliced it up the way she liked it; in half, then quarters, then eighths, before taking a bite and practically melting at the taste explosion in her mouth.

She might even have moaned a little bit in appreciation.

Lois munched happily on her pizza, and it was a while before she noticed Clark was staring at her. "What?" she asked, mumbling slightly over the pizza. "How do you eat that?" he wanted to know, his eyes never leaving hers. Was she blushing? She hoped not. Not in front of him.

"Well, it's easy. You open your mouth and put the food in," she deadpanned, and chuckled at him when he gave her his very best 'be serious' look. "What's wrong with what I'm eating?"

"It's just… that combination," he said, his nose wrinkling in distaste. "Oh Smallville," Lois sighed. "You have so much to learn." "Then teach me," he challenged, leaning forward slightly and folding his arms.

"It's all about balance. If you get the right combination of toppings, even if they seem like they won't go well together on their own, you can make a truly perfect, special, pizza," she explained.

On second thoughts, she could have worded that differently. Or at least not turned her explanation into a metaphor for their relationship. Judging by the way Clark's eyes were brimming with something that looked suspiciously like hope, he had obviously taken it that way too. He cleared his throat slightly and said "I think with the perfect combination, it's easy to get it right." Lois nodded and took an enormous bite out of another slice of pizza.

_Awkward._

Clark grinned suddenly, that gorgeous, make-you-weak-at-the-knees grin that she saw more often these days. She swallowed and demanded "What? What are you grinning at?" In answer, Clark reached across the table and wiped away a blob of cheese that had been clinging to the corner of her lip. Damn him and his blue eyes, she hadn't even noticed.

The same blue eyes currently boring into hers, as his hand cupped her cheek and his thumb rubbed across her bottom lip. Lois couldn't help it. She leaned into his touch, her eyes drifting closed for a second.

At which point her brain kicked in and screamed "PDA! PDA!" at her. She opened her eyes and leaned back, away from his hand. "I think you got it all," she said, her voice a little shaky. Shaky? She needed to pull herself together. "Yeah," he replied, huskily, and she nearly reached across the table to grab him and kiss him senseless.

No, that wasn't a good idea. PDA#1 on date no.2 was quite enough. Clark was still staring at her and she raised an eyebrow at him in question. "I wanted to talk to you about our 'rules'," he said.

"What about them?"

"I want to tell my Mom about us."

Lois coughed and tried not to choke on the mouthful of water she had just sipped from her glass. Tell Mrs Kent? The coolest Mom, and one person she looked up to most, in the whole world?

"Why?" she choked out.

"Lois, she's my Mom. I think she'd want to know." Clark told her, looking at her as though he couldn't understand why she would object. Lois sighed. Could she make him understand? This meant too much, far too much, to her to just _tell_ everybody that they were dating. What if it didn't work?

She wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart if it didn't. Not this time.

Clark stood up slightly and shuffled his chair round the table to sit beside her. He leaned towards her, his voice low and serious when he said "Lois, I want people to know we're dating. I want them to know that of all the people you could've dated, you picked _me_. I want everyone to know just how lucky I am."

He always knew exactly what to say, didn't he? She hadn't wanted anyone to know, because she wanted to get this right with _him_, without anyone interfering. But maybe Mrs Kent knowing wouldn't be a bad thing. Who better to turn to for advice?

It was at that moment, when she turned to speak to Clark, that she noticed the thunderstruck look on his face. She turned her head in the direction of his face, wondering what he had seen to make him look like he'd been punched in the gut. Her breath caught in her throat.

There was a man standing at the counter, his back to them. Lois's eyes took in work boots, faded jeans, a blue plaid shirt and blonde curly hair. Of course it _couldn't_ be Jonathan Kent, but that didn't stop her from willing the man to turn round so she could see his face and make sure. He lifted a pizza box and headed towards the door, his face and the way he walked nothing like Mr Kent. She breathed again and turned back to Clark.

Her heart nearly broke for him. His eyes, unseeing as they gazed at the door that the man had just left through, were cloudy with pain. For one of the few times in her life, Lois was at a complete loss for words. What on earth could she say to him that would ease his heart?

"I miss him too," she said, her voice almost a whisper. She did miss him, so very much. He had been more of a father to her, and at a time when she needed it the most, than the General had been. Clark's eyes flickered to hers and then to the table. "I miss him every day. I wish he could see what I'm doing now" he said, so lowly she almost didn't catch it.

"He'd be proud of you, Smallville."

"I know. I just… wish he was here. Sometimes I really need him, and Mom's busy a lot of the time."

Loneliness. Lois knew from experienced that it sucked. And it didn't seem fair that Clark, of all people, the kindest and best person she knew, should have to be lonely. He should be surrounded by people who loved him. He'd been through a lot, and he deserved to have that at least.

Of its own volition, Lois's hand reached under the table and rested on top of his. He turned it upwards to twine his fingers with hers, and his lips twisted into a sad smile as he looked at their joined hands. "I thought you said 'No touching'. And you meant it."

"It doesn't count," she said, also looking at their hands to avoid looking at him, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. It was ridiculous that such a simple thing could affect her so much, but then this was _Clark_. And it wasn't PDA, so it didn't count in the tally. "I just… I know what it's like to lose someone who was your whole world. The wound doesn't really go away, ever."

Lois fought the lump in her throat at the aching memory of her mom, lying so still in that hospital bed, unable to move or even speak. She absolutely would _not_ cry in front of Clark, and _definitely_ not in the middle of a pizzeria. Clark's hand tightened around hers, and for a long moment they sat there, two lonely souls holding onto each other, an anchor in stormy waters.

Eventually, Clark sighed, and his grip on her hand loosened. "We have to go, Lois," he said, his voice tinged with regret. Lois felt bereft when he let go of her hand completely and stood up before walking to the counter to pay for their pizzas. She was ready for him when he came back, and they walked out onto the street in silence, heading for the Planet buildings.

Clark held the door open for her again, and she smiled at him this time, a warm smile that said 'thank you', and maybe a little bit of 'I don't know what I'd do without you'. On the way down the stairs to the basement, Lois spoke. "Clark, I think you're right… we should tell your Mom about us."

She ignored the slight thrill that went through her when she said "us". In actual fact, she wanted to jump up and down in excitement – Clark and Lois are an "us"! – but that would've been very undignified, not to mention embarassing. A smile broke out on Clark's face, chasing away all the shadows, and he said "Thanks, Lois. I'll tell her tomorrow." He leaned over to her slightly and lowered his voice. "And _thank you_. For earlier."

"No problem, Smallville" she replied easily, not giving away how much the moment had meant to her too. And she was willing to compromise on at least one rule for the sake of the man she lo-liked. Liked.

No, not liked.

Loved. _Loved_.

Her heart had won out, and she couldn't deny it any more. It was the reason for taking it slow, and for doing her best to get it right with him.

She was in love with Clark Kent.

_Dammit._


	3. Chapter 3

For some reason, this chapter gave me some problems, and I even had to do research. I hope you like it!

Also, this chapter is for **Jack**, because he's awesome.

**The monster truck rally**

… In which Clark learns something about life

Clark was bored. Not even honing his super-hearing and trying to distinguish the individual sound of every single voice in the stadium, or seeing every single part of every single vehicle with his x-ray vision, had helped with the boredom. He should have brought a book.

Lois would've have killed him, though.

He looked to his right to watch her jump up and down in excitement as an enormous truck roared round the track on the edge of the pit in a victory lap. For the life of him he just could not understand why she loved this so much, packed into a stadium with five thousand other people, choking on fumes and sweat and yelling till they were hoarse.

Nope, he couldn't understand it at all.

A horn blared: drivers and crew swarmed over the track, pulling debris away and driving intact trucks out of the middle. The crowds headed for the concession stands, and Lois sat down beside him with a contented sigh. "_That_ was great" she said, happiness suffusing her tone. She stretched like a cat in sunshine and Clark forced himself not to stare. It was bad enough that he watched every move she made when she didn't notice, but she was bound to see him gawking at her if she looked in his direction.

It didn't help that she was stretching out in the exact way she had in those memories of the future that kept invading his brain at every opportunity. It was maddening and frustrating, because one minute he was researching a story on corruption in public services, and the next all he could see was him and Lois doing... well, he had no idea _anybody_ could move that way, let alone the future version of _him_.

He pushed the thoughts away. Those memories were of a future that didn't exist, and in any case, they had been giving Lois PTSD, and he didn't want that to happen to her again. He shuddered at the more recent memory of her passing out in his arms in the copy room, and the complete helplessness and panic he had felt.

Two fingers snapped in front of his face jolted him out of his morbid train of thought. "Earth to Clark?"

He looked at Lois, now thankfully sitting in her seat, and smiled. "Sorry," he said "I was miles away". "I know," she replied. "I've been saying your name for five minutes." She gave him a knowing look. "You're not enjoying this, are you Clark?"

Clark tried to be tactful and deflect the question. She was having a great time, and who was he to spoil her fun? "It's alright… why do you like it so much?" She smiled, a gorgeous slow smile, and he could feel his stomach doing back flips. He was supposed to be invulnerable: how was it possible that she could affect him so much?

"I guess…" she trailed off, frowning, as though trying to gather her thoughts. "Well, my dad loved them. Didn't matter where he was stationed, if there was a monster truck rally within fifty miles, he'd go to it. And then I got a little older and he started to take me with him. It always felt special because it was just me and the general, the two of us. He used to put me on his shoulders so I could see over everybody's heads and tell him what was going on….then Mom died and I had to look after Lucy, and we didn't go any more… I guess that's why I like going, it reminds me of then."

It was such a precious memory, such an important part of Lois, to have shared with him. Clark memorised her words, the look on her face as she spoke. He would relive this moment later, in the quiet of the farm, or a city rooftop.

"Tell me what happened in the first half, I didn't catch some of it" he said, changing the subject before she got uncomfortable. Lois laughed, one of Clark's favourite sounds in the whole world. It was like silver sprinkled on the air, dancing around them, tendrils of joy reaching out to him and making him smile.

He really needed to quit reading the _Planet's_ poetry corner.

"How many times did you go to the bathroom anyway?" Lois asked, teasing him. "Only once!" he protested. "I needed some air too, the fumes were kinda getting to me." And there had been an accident on the Interstate that needed his attention, as well as a burglary in downtown Metropolis.

"You're such a farm boy… you need clean air or you can't breathe, huh?" she asked, bumping her shoulder against his. "Something like that," he said, bumping hers back. She started explaining about the different trucks and drivers. He loved the way she talked about the trucks as though they were people, with different personalities and their own little quirks. Clark couldn't help but be caught up in her enthusiasm: her eyes shone and her whole figure seemed more animated, more alive.

Lois shivered slightly and Clark realised that it must be cold. Like him, she was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt (though how anybody could look _that_ beautiful in just a t-shirt and jeans was a mystery). "I should've brought my jacket, I left it in the car," she complained, wrapping her arms around herself. He knew that Lois hated being cold, so he did what seemed like the most natural thing in the world, but was actually a rather important step in their relationship. Taking a chance, hoping she wouldn't protest, he lifted his arm up around her shoulders and pulled her towards him slightly. "C'mere" he said quietly, and she didn't resist. She curled into his chest and his arm tightened around her, his hand running up and down her arm.

After a couple of minutes, Lois stopped shivering. "What are you doing, Smallville?" she asked, her voice low. "You were cold" he said, shrugging a shoulder. She didn't seem convinced. "And we _are_ on a date, Lois. I'm allowed to put my arm round you."

It was strange that they could share such a quiet moment in such a noisy place. Lois lifted her head to rest it on his shoulder. "You're so warm," she said in his ear. "Good," he murmured, tilting his head to look straight into her eyes, their faces inches apart.

He really wanted to kiss her.

In fact, there was never a minute in the day when Clark _didn't_ think about kissing her, or even just touching her. He knew that their plan of taking it slow was a good one, and there were very good reasons for such a plan, but sometimes he wanted to throw caution to the wind and grab her and kiss her till she forgot her own name, probably leaving himself equally dazed. Now, it would be a case of too much, too soon.

Lois held his gaze, waiting to see what he would do. He smiled a half smile, his thumb digging into her arm slightly: her skin was so soft and smooth. Deliberately, he looked away at the other side of the stadium. "At least you're not dressed like _those_ fans," he said, chuckling. He heard Lois let out a breath, almost as if she had been holding it, as she turned to see what he was referring to. There was a group of girls opposite them dressed in, well, not very much. "You'd be _really_ cold dressed like that, Lois," he continued, and she laughed, teasing him, "Well maybe you'd prefer to be over there with them, Smallville?"

"Actually, I'm good right here."

_Well done, Clark,_ he thought. He was supposed to be teasing her back, but of course he had to go and be serious. He looked down at her again to see her smiling at him. "Good to know, Smallville," she said quietly, biting her lip. "I think I'll go and get a hotdog." She sat up straight, and reluctantly, Clark let go of her. "Do you want one?" she asked, rifling in her pockets. "Umm, yeah sure" he replied. She smiled at him again and stood up before walking away, down the row of seats and up the steps.

He watched her go, every step of the way. He was _such_ a teenager.

Clark settled back into his seat, watching the crowds milling round the stadium. It was a minute or two before he was realised he was humming. At least Lois wasn't here to tease him mercilessly about it. The song had been on the radio in the truck on the way here, and one line in particular had stood out.

_The good things in life are unexpected._

That hadn't been true of much of his life so far. Usually unexpected things were unwelcome and caused pain.

But then Lois had been unexpected. They had literally crashed into each other. Equally unexpected had been discovering his feelings for her. He didn't know when precisely it was that he had started seeing her as something more than his best friend. It could have been any one of a thousand moments.

He was in the middle of it before he realised he had even begun.

Clark thought he had been in love before, and he had, but _this_ feeling was so different that he didn't recognise it at first. It grew stronger and stronger until he realised that he couldn't live without her, and he knew the truth now – he was completely and totally in love with her. He knew it the day they had stood in the rain, holding onto each other as tightly as they could, and he _knew_ that no matter what course his life took, Lois had to be a part of it. The sheer joy he had felt when he saw her on that train, the joy that cracked open his dead heart and drew him back to the world of men, might have been the beginning of it. Or maybe it was before, at Chloe's wedding, or even before that, when they were kidnapped by the crazy jeweller.

Either way, he had never been more certain of anything in his whole life.

Apparently his mother had been certain of it before he was, judging by her response when he told her over the phone. She had been delighted and said "It's about time you did something about Lois, sweetheart." But did his mother also know that losing himself in the depths of Lois's eyes felt like flying?

Lois plopped down in her seat, pulling him from his thoughts again. She handed him a hotdog with a bright smile and bit into her own.

"Thanks, Lois."

"Sure. No problem, Clark."

Another horn blared into the night air. The break was over and the stadium was almost full again. Trucks steamed into the pit as people cheered and whistled and clapped. Lois jumped to her feet and wolfed down the rest of her hotdog, clapping her hands and trying to whistle with her mouth full.

Sometimes, when life gave you something good and unexpected, it was better to go with the flow, Clark decided. He was here, with Lois, on a date: unexpected, but good.

Time to go with the flow.

He stood up, having polished off his hotdog, and stuck two fingers in his mouth, whistling as loud as he could. Lois looked at him, surprise written all over her face, and he just beamed at her as he clapped his hands. She grinned back at him before she started chanting along with the crowd, the excitement for the next round building.

At that moment, the world and its problems faded, Jor-El and the Kandorians a distant memory, and Clark didn't want to be anywhere else than standing beside the woman he loved at a monster truck rally.

_The good things in life are unexpected._

How true.

PDA no. 3 and a picnic coming soon.

Props to anyone who recognised the line from 'Pride and Prejudice'.


	4. Chapter 4

**The picnic in the park**

…in which Lois remembers the reasons to fall in love

"_I didn't mean to fall in love in the first place, never mind with Clark, but I did anyway."_

Lois blinked and reread the sentence she had inadvertently written in the middle of a story on the city's new transport policy.

She was tired, _really_ tired, but that was no excuse for mixing her personal life with her professional one. She hadn't slept much the night before, because no matter what she tried, her brain just would. not. switch. off. Tossing and turning hadn't helped, and Chloe's chatter on the ride into work had given her a headache. Stupid thoughts.

It was ridiculous that one person could consume every thought of hers, but it was true nonetheless. Clark filled her waking thoughts as much as he did her dreams.

He also filled out a pair of pants really well.

Clark was standing at the side of his desk, giving Lois a lovely view of his profile. He was on the phone and at the exact moment that he leaned across to grab a pen to write something down, Lois was certain she heard an intake of breath (or two) from behind her as well as _from_ her.

She shook her head and tried to squash her libido back down to where it should be at this time of the day. It wasn't even lunchtime and she wanted to go home. The idea of crawling into bed and never, ever, coming out again was very appealing. She hadn't even dressed with her extra-because-Clark-is-going-to-see-me care, and she was certain that she looked like death. His look of appreciation as she dragged herself into the office had only brightened her up for about a minute before the tiredness took over.

Lois shook her head again, hoping she didn't dislodge any brain cells she might need later in life, and stood up, grabbing her mug off her desk and heading for the coffee machine. Clark was still on the phone but turned to smile at her when she walked passed him.

Her half-hearted, lopsided smile in response turned _his_ smile into a frown. Even as she poured the tar-like coffee into her mug, she could feel his eyes on her, worry emanating off him in waves.

"Uhhh, yeah, sure… no problem," she heard him say. "I'll call you as soon as I know anything." There was a clunk, which must have been Clark dropping the phone in his haste to set it down. She could _feel_ him getting closer to her. Silently, she willed him to just leave her alone.

Clark was the last person she needed to deal with at the moment. Lois understood the power of words, and she knew Clark. It would be so easy to get annoyed at him for caring, and say things that she didn't mean. That would hurt him, and that would hurt _her_.

A voice, a godsend in disguise, butted in on her thoughts. "Lane, where are we on that public transport story?" She looked up and could've hugged her editor for appearing, even if it was to chase her for a story she had promised would be in by the end of the day. She lifted her coffee and walked back to her desk to compose herself.

Clark's eyes followed her the whole way.

Randall hovered over her shoulder reading what she had written so far, and Clark hovered round his desk and the filing cabinet trying not to look like he had ants in his pants, and so help her if she found a fly swat big enough she was going to use it on them both.

Her editor seemed happy enough with her work and left the way he had come. Lois braced herself for Clark's attention. Except it didn't come; Clark followed Randall out of the office, not once looking even in her direction.

Lois felt deflated. He hadn't even asked her what was wrong. And now apparently she was being irrational too; she couldn't cope with his attention, and then she was annoyed that she didn't get it.

Yep, needed to go home right now.

She was so absorbed in wallowing in self pity while mentally calculating when would be the best time to leave for the day, that she didn't notice her name being mentioned or activity at her desk until her purse was dangled in front of her face. Lois looked up to see that her computer was switched off and Clark, now wearing his jacket, was holding her jacket and her purse. "We need to go, Lois, come on" he said, an air of urgency around him. Lois really wanted to ask him what the hell he was doing, but she was too tired to argue with anyone right now, never mind think of actual words to say.

The city was quiet as they walked, much like Clark. He moved with an air of determination that Lois couldn't help admitting was very attractive. They twisted and turned through the streets of Metropolis, not stopping until they reached the middle of the park. Lois was completely mystified as to why they needed to be _here_ so urgently, in the middle of a work day.

Clark looked round, as though deciding something, and turned to her and said with a smile, "Wait here, ok?" Lois could only nod dumbly before he walked away and she was left standing in the sunshine, alone with her thoughts.

Whatever Clark was up to, at least she would get some fresh air to clear her head.

Lois took a minute to take in her surroundings. There was a pond in front of her, trees and shrubs to her left and right, with a rose garden close enough that she could smell the scents of the roses. It was a perfect place.

"Lois."

She turned to her left to see Clark, now jacket-less, spreading a plaid (what else?) blanket on the grass, a picnic basket at his side. He wasn't serious, was he?

"What are you doing, Clark?"

"We're going to have a picnic. In the park." he said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lois nearly yelled at him. "But we have to work! I have a story to finish… Brady's gonna kill us for just leaving in the middle of the day... and I let you drag me out here! _What_ are you _doing_?!" He was an _idiot_.

In answer, Clark sat on the blanket with his legs out in front of him and reached his right hand out to pull her down beside him. She was now eye level with him, and he leaned in closer to make his point. "I asked Brady for the rest of the day off, so I'm spending it with you."

Lois was speechless.

Clark went on, "You're tired, Lois, you need a break. I asked Brady to give you the day off and you can hand your story in tomorrow. It'll go out in the afternoon edition." She blinked, still stunned at what he had done, before finding her voice. "And what about you?"

He smiled at her, a smile she felt all the way down to her toes, and said, "I told him you were my best friend and it was my job to make sure you were alright." Lois was incredulous. Brady wasn't exactly known for being so lenient. "And he bought it?" she asked. Clark shrugged and opened the basket, his voice quieter when he spoke. "I might've pleaded a little bit."

Lois smiled; he was _wonderful_. Suddenly the day seemed much brighter. She kicked off her shoes, pulled off her jacket and leaned back with her arms behind her for support. Raising her face to the sunshine, Lois took back all the things she had mentally yelled at Clark – she felt better already, basking in sunshine in the quiet of the park, with Clark beside her.

She opened her eyes to ask Clark if he had brought any food when she noticed the look on his face. Usually, she could read it like a book, but now, it was indecipherable. "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You like the sunshine" he said, framing the phrase as a fact, not asking it as a question. She nodded and answered "Yeah, I do. It's… reviving, like it's putting all the life back into me."

He didn't say anything; he just looked at her for a long, long moment. Lois couldn't help feeling that this was important, but she didn't know why or how. It was Clark who looked away first, as he pulled some containers out of the basket and set them on the blanket in front of them. He handed one to her; inside was a bagel, made just the way she liked it.

Lois allowed herself a quiet little mental squee at the knowledge that he had done all this for _her_. This feeling of being the priority in someone else's world was rare for her. The fact that it was Clark, with whom she never meant to fall in love, made it doubly special.

But wasn't that what falling in love was all about?

She bit into her bagel, glancing over at Clark to see him tucking into an enormous sandwich. "A picnic, Smallville? Really?" she asked, smiling at him over the food. His reply surprised her. "It was on your List." She could _hear_ the capital 'L'.

Lois hadn't been completely serious when she had given him the List, but apparently he had taken it and run with it. "Clark… are you going to do everything that I mentioned?" "Yes, I am." Lois went ahead and admitted it to herself - he was really sexy when he got all serious and determined like that.

_Yummy_.

She wasn't sure if she meant Clark or the bagel, but it was equally applicable to both.

They ate their way through the food, talking about work and news and Mrs Kent's work in the Senate and anything and everything. After all, they were best friends. With a sigh, Lois finished off the last crumbs of the apple pie that Clark had somehow persuaded his mother to make and then transported it all the way from Washington. Leaning back and rolling her neck to help her relax, she watched the clouds chasing each other across the sky.

"Hey Smallville, look – a cow."

"Huh? Where?"

Lois pointed upwards and Clark frowned. "I can't see it, Lois." She rolled her eyes and said, "Well maybe you need to look at it from a different angle." She missed the twinkle of mischief in his eyes until it was too late, and with a yelp of surprise, she found herself flat on her back, staring up at the sky.

She lifted her head to see where Clark was, to find him lying stretched out beside her with his hands under his head. "_What_ are you doing?!" she demanded. "You said I needed to look at it from a different angle," he replied, his eyes dancing, an impish grin on his face that made her stomach do backflips. "Well I didn't mean me!" she retorted.

"Lois, relax. Please. You're _tired_ and you need a break." Clark's tone was calm, something that always made an-already-annoyed Lois even more annoyed. He was maddening when he did that.

"How do you know?" Lois muttered in annoyance. Clark paused for a minute, as though choosing his words. "I can see it. You barely talked at all this morning and you ignored Jeff. The only time I saw you even move was when you got up to pour yourself some coffee… you just… you looked like someone had sucked all the life out of you."

"I live in _Smallville_. For all you know, someone might've. And I do take days off. I do it all the time!" Lois replied. _Lois - 1, Clark – 0._

It was Clark's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Really? Like when?" Lois smirked at him and laid her head back down on the blanket. "Last Thursday, Smallville. You should remember that day, you couldn't do a thing without me," she replied.

"You only took the day off because you had to use up vacation time, Lois. What did you _do_ on your day off?"

"I tidied the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom."

"And?"

"Fixed the light above the mirror."

"And?"

"Talked to Chloe about maybe redecorating the apartment."

"_And_?"

Well, he had her there. She mumbled her answer, and Clark sat up to look her eye. "And what else, Lois?"

"I broke into a warehouse following up a tip about a drug ring."

Clark lay back on the blanket, having made his point. _Lois – 1, Clark – 1. _ She hated to admit it, but he was right. She _did_ need a break.

Lois tilted her head sideways to look at him, and he met her gaze. "How did you see all that, this morning I mean?" she asked, her voice quiet. His voice was equally quiet as he replied simply, "I see _you_, Lois."

They were having another 'moment'. Clark looked upwards and chuckled, chasing away the crackle of electricity and all the untapped potential in the air. "I also see a duck," he said. Lois looked in the same direction and laughed - the cloud _did_ look like a duck. The clouds drifted past, and every one of them was something different – a dinosaur, a block of cheese, a castle, spilled milk. Lois couldn't remember the last time she had felt so comfortable and relaxed, so content with her life. It was probably with Clark – he was good at having that effect on her.

"Lois?" Clark's voice made her open her eyes and roll her head round to look at him. His blue shirt and red and grey striped tie really suited him.

"Yes?"

"Did you get your ticket for the charity dinner next week?" Clark wanted to know.

"Yeah, I got it yesterday," Lois replied, nodding at him.

"So you're going?"

"Yeah," Lois answered, slightly puzzled. He already knew she was going, so why was he asking?

There was silence. Lois waited.

"I was wondering… would you go with me?" Clark's voice was hopeful as he continued, "As my date, I mean."

He wasn't just asking her out on a date. He was asking her to go with him to an event where all their work colleagues would be, and their boss, and their friends too. He was asking her to make their relationship public.

It was breaking one of her rules that she had set so carefully for herself. But hadn't she broken a rule by falling in love with him in the first place?

It was another big step, but to her own surprise, Lois didn't hesitate. "Yes, I will."

His eyes glimmered; she had never seen them so blue. "Thank you," he breathed. They lay there, just looking at each other, absorbing the moment and all its implications. Lois being Lois, she had to fill up the silence. "I like your tie," she murmured. "Mom picked it," Clark murmured back, not looking away this time.

The wind picked up and Lois shivered. She sat up and pulled on her jacket, reaching for her shoes at the same time. "I'll take you home, Lois," she heard Clark say as he sat up too. She turned to look at him and realised how close they were, hardly any space between them. His phone buzzed, and as he read whatever it said on the screen, Lois studied him.

His face had changed, subtle changes that only someone who had known him for years might notice, like her. Some strands of his hair had fallen over his forehead, reminding her of the boy he had been, emphasising the man he was now. She let her mind run over memories of the two of them, evenings spent at the farm with Mr and Mrs Kent, feeling like part of a home and a family. Then later, holding her as she cried, making her feel safe. She breathed in gently, tuning her senses to everything about him. His scent, earthy, clean and crisp – Clark-like – never changed.

Clark was such a big part of her life. She couldn't afford to lose him if things went wrong. _This_ was why she shouldn't have fallen in love with him – the heartbreak would be too much. It wasn't easy for her to love, but when she did, it was with her whole heart. It was frightening – what if she fell, and there was no-one to catch her?

But he had told her to lean on him, because he felt stronger with her around. He felt the same way she did, he was in it with her... maybe it was time for a leap of faith. She was going to do this with him, not because she owed it to herself, but because it was _Clark_.

She reached up to fix his hair almost without thinking and froze, assailed by doubt. What was she doing? Clark was speaking. "Sorry, Lois, it's Ben Hubbard… there's something-" At that moment, he looked up. She moved to put her hand down when Clark caught it in mid-air. Holding her gaze, her small hand firmly held in his warm grasp, he lifted her hand until it was just over his hair and let go, waiting to see what she would do. Tentatively, she reached over and pulled back the loose strands of hair from his face, and couldn't resist running her fingers through his smooth, dark locks. Clark's eyes never left her face and she could see the way his eyes darkened, a muscle in his jaw tightening as though he was holding something back.

Lois dropped her hand and cleared her throat. Clark put his phone away and pulled on his shoes before clearing everything off the blanket and standing up. Lois did the same, folding up the blanket, even as her thoughts were elsewhere.

Date no. 4. PDA no. 3.

Make a list. Set some rules. Take it slow.

_Get it right_.

He was The One. She knew that; the knowledge coloured every thought of him, every rule she had made for herself, every moment she spent with him. This was why people fell in love – to find the person who was your match in every way, who would love you the way you loved them.

Lois waited as Clark pulled on his jacket and picked up the picnic basket. He was going to take her home, and along the way they would argue over the music on the radio and bicker about the speed Clark was driving at. That was _them_ – it was the way their relationship worked.

They made their way out of the park, through the streets, back towards the _Planet_. Lois's steps were less weary, her heart lighter. She had a date (number five, to be exact) to look forward to and a dress to find.

And somewhere along the way, as the city rose high above them, Lois thanked the universe for giving her Clark Kent to love.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Smallville Fair**

… in which Lois and Clark take a step forward

"Give me the camera."

"No."

"Give me the camera!"

"No."

"It's _my_ camera!"

"We're taking pictures for _my_ mom. You were the one who said I was on camera duty for the whole day because, and I quote, "no-one else can take photos of Smallville like a corn-fed farm boy." So I'm keeping the camera. What do you need it for anyway?"

No other couple could turn a date into an argument in the middle of Smallville's main street. And no other couple could glare at each other mid-argument while simultaneously wishing they could rip each other's clothes off.

It was fair day in Smallville and since Martha couldn't make it, she had asked Clark to take some photos of the fair and the parade. He had turned the event into another opportunity for a date with Lois, who didn't appreciate being dragged out of bed at 9am on a Saturday and had therefore tasked Clark with doing all the work.

Hence the argument. Clark couldn't see why Lois needed the camera if she wasn't taking photos of anything. Lois wished Clark hadn't developed a backbone because dammit, she wanted a photo of _him_ without him noticing.

No longer content with glaring at him, Lois dived for the camera in Clark's hand, just as a group of teenagers shoved everyone on the sidewalk out of their way, heading in Lois's direction. Clark lifted the camera out of her reach and hauled Lois out of the way at the same time.

The proximity made them forget why they were even arguing in the first place. When Clark set her down, he didn't let go, and Lois was quite content where she was.

They had finally moved past the going-so-slow-glaciers-were-overtaking-them phase of their relationship, so there weren't as many look-at-each-other-till-it-gets-too-serious-and-then-pretend-nothing-happened-with-all-the-awkward-tension-in-the-air moments. Instead, like they were doing now, there was lots of invading of personal space and deep looks into each other's (souls) eyes.

"Clark Kent, is that you?"

A voice pulled them out of their little 'moment' and Lois briefly considered the possibility of jail time for assault. They were always getting interrupted.

"Mrs Hardy! Hey, how are you?" Clark, polite as ever, greeted the middle aged lady who had interrupted them. Lois had the vaguest idea that she knew who this lady was, but couldn't place where or how. Mrs Hardy smiled at them, a twinkle in her eyes. Lois felt friendlier towards her; her eyes were the colour of cornflowers, and her face was open and cheerful. "I'm very well, thank you Clark. How's your mom?"

Clark grinned at her and said "Mom's doing great. She's busy and I don't get to see her as often but she loves what she's doing." He turned to Lois, still addressing the woman. "Do you remember Lois?"

Mrs Hardy chuckled. "Oh yes, I remember _you_, Lois. I never met anybody who could make coffee quite like you," she replied. Lois wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but smiled anyway. "Uh, thanks. I don't think I remember you," she told her honestly. "I was Clark's eighth grade teacher and a friend of Martha's. I came into the Talon for a quiet latte every Thursday afternoon," was the reply. She _did_ remember now, and smiled genuinely at her. "You always left a tip," Lois reminded her. Mrs Hardy chuckled again. "That I did. And you two are a couple now, how lovely! I'm happy for you both."

Clark knew Lois was about to object and squeezed her elbow to silence her before she said anything. He smiled at his old teacher and said "Thanks," hoping she would go away before Lois _did_ say something. Mrs Hardy patted Lois on the arm and walked on, throwing a cheery "Tell your mother I said hello, Clark" behind her.

He waited on the outburst. It was all of a minute and a half before Lois punched him in the arm. "What was _that_, Smallville?!" she hissed, annoyance radiating off her in waves. He might have been invulnerable, but Lois could easily kick his ass, and he knew it. "What was what, Lois?" he asked, as calmly as he could.

"_First_, of all, what's with you telling me what to do? You're not my dad. And who says we're a couple?" she demanded, her hands on her hips, her eyes flashing. He had no idea it was possible to love someone as much as he did right then.

"Lois, you don't have to object to everything all the time. Everybody else knows we're dating, and she was just being nice. She's like that." He shrugged and gave her a crooked smile, watching her deflate slightly. "Fine," she muttered, chewing her lip and avoiding his gaze. A blare of car horns got their attention; the parade was finally underway.

To her complete surprise, Lois enjoyed herself. The whole town came out for the parade, and it seemed that the whole town knew Clark. Everybody liked him, and Lois wondered why that surprised her. Of _course_ everybody liked him – it's who he was. She knew more people than she realised; she might have been a city girl, but she had lived in Smallville for so long that she was now part of the small town. The odd feeling of belonging that reared its head when she thought about Clark for any length of time was stronger here, and she pushed it away, not knowing what to do with it.

Clark took photos of everything, probably more than they needed to send to his mom. As the parade passed and the street started emptying, he turned to Lois who was standing three feet away from him, watching the remains of the parade. "Lois?"

She turned to face him, a smile on her face. "Yeah?" she asked, her eyes dancing. "There's one photo I haven't taken yet," he said, smiling back as he walked towards her. Something about his smile warmed her insides and she couldn't help moving closer to him, happily invading his personal space. "Oh really?" she asked. "Hmmm-mmm" he replied, looking down at her and slipping an arm round her waist. "We need one of you and me."

He lifted the camera, pointing the lens towards them, still looking down at her. Lois tilted her head towards it; in the most natural movement in the world, he tilted his head towards the camera and rested it against Lois's, taking the picture of the two of them standing on Smallville's main street.

Lois made a mental note to print the photo off when Clark wasn't looking and frame it.

********

Rain started lashing against the windows on the way to the farm. Lois grimaced as she realised that it didn't matter how close Clark parked to the back door, she was still going to get soaked. He didn't park anywhere near the back door, but, ever the gentleman, got out and walked round to her side, pulling the truck door open. "Are you coming?" he asked, holding out his hand to her. Lois sighed and stepped out, not taking his hand but allowing him to shield her against the rain. She was halfway to the house before she realised he wasn't behind her; squinting against the downpour, she swung round to look for him. He was standing in the yard, his face turned upwards. "Smallville?" she yelled. Clark looked round before jogging over to her, a grin on his face. Lois spluttered incoherently through all the shivering she was doing, her arms pulled tight around herself.

"Just embrace it, Lois," Clark said, still grinning. He reached out and pulled her closer, revelling in the feeling of her body against his; he had a very important question to ask her. "May I have this dance?" She raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Here? Now?" she managed to force out through her chattering teeth, before adding an objection; "But we don't even have any music."

Clark smiled wider in answer (he seemed to do that a lot lately) and asked, "What song's running through your head right now?" The unexpected question made her think, a difficult task when it was this cold. "Purple Rain" she told him, her teeth still chattering. "Then dance with me, Lois. No-one can hear the music but us." She would have protested at the sentimentality if Clark hadn't chosen that moment to wrap his arms around her and stare down at her as he moved them both in an imitation of dancing that Lois would tease him about later. They shuffled from side to side, and Lois could feel herself warming up. Being this close to Clark was like being pressed against a heat pad.

Neither of them were sure how long they stood in front of the house, swaying in time to the song. Clark stopped as a memory intruded on the moment and loosened his grip on Lois; she looked up at him, and he couldn't help reaching up to brush away some of the hair plastered to her face. "Do you remember that day in the rain?" he asked her, his voice soft. She nodded and smiled at the memory, a slow sweet smile that made Clark duck down and press a gentle kiss to her lips. She tasted like spring. "I thought I had lost you," he whispered hoarsely. Lois shook her head and rested a hand on his chest.

"I'm here."

The rain chose that moment to pelt down and Lois shrieked in surprise. Clark grabbed her hand and together they ran to the house, laughing and out of breath when they burst through the back door.

Today was the day to make memories that would last a lifetime.

********

Clark insisted that Lois should take a shower. He didn't need one, he said, he would just change out of his wet clothes. A grateful Lois bestowed her sunniest smile on him before racing upstairs to the bathroom. She left her wet clothes outside the bathroom door and spent a very pleasant half hour under the warm spray of the shower, conscious that she could occasionally hear Clark moving around upstairs.

She heard a knock on the bathroom door and his voice call out, "Lois, I left you some dry clothes on my bed. They're my mom's but they're just until your clothes come out of the dryer." She said "Thanks, Smallville" as loudly as she could, all the while wondering idly what might happen if Clark had come _into_ the bathroom to tell her. Suitably warm, from both the shower and her thoughts, Lois stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel round herself. Clark had gone back downstairs, so the coast was clear for her to wander down the hallway to his bedroom.

He had left a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for her to wear, along with her underwear that had already been dried and, thoughtfully, a hairdryer. Lois fought a smile at the image of Clark holding her underwear; granted, it wasn't particularly frilly or lacy and had definitely been in her drawer longer than most of her underwear, but still. She dressed herself, and halfway to putting on Mrs Kent's t-shirt, Lois spotted one of Clark's old shirts thrown over the back of a chair. It looked _much_ warmer than a t-shirt, and felt warmer as she wrapped the plaid around herself and did up the buttons.

Lois took a minute to look round his room after she had dried her hair. She thought of Clark living in this house by himself, doing simple things like laundry and dishes and chores with only Shelby for company. Even his toothbrush had looked lonely sitting in the holder by itself.

As she walked out of the room and towards the stairs, she listened. The house was quiet, but alive – creaks and groans of floorboards and furniture had never seemed as loud; the rain was a continuous hum in the background; clocks ticked; Clark moved things around in the kitchen; Shelby whined from somewhere downstairs, and she could hear the crackle of the fire in the living room.

It felt suspiciously like home.

She walked downstairs, as quiet as the house itself, the smell of fresh coffee drifting across the kitchen to meet her. Clark was standing in the living room at the window, looking out at the deluge. Coffee was inviting, but so was Clark.

He had been lost in his thoughts, thinking how _right_ it felt to have Lois in the house, when he felt her touch his arm. He turned round and grinned instantly at what she was wearing. Words echoed from the past as he said "That's my shirt." Her reply was unapologetic - "It's the only thing I could find that was clean." He ran his eyes over her appreciatively, murmuring, "Looks better on you anyway. We better get started on sending those photos to my mom." Nodding in agreement, she whirled round and almost danced towards the coffee, Clark following her into the kitchen. He sat at the table and pulled out a chair for Lois.

Her camera was already connected to the laptop, and Clark opened a new email as Lois folded herself into the chair beside him. He typed a greeting to his mom, Lois editing it for him, and opened up the file with the photos in it. Clark enjoyed photography – there was something about capturing moments in time that really meant something. They told a story, and often said more than the clichéd thousand words. Lois leaned over his shoulder, pointing out the pros and cons of each photo to send to his mom. Some were funny, some were cheerful, and most of them seemed to have Lois somewhere in the background.

She got up to refill her mug when Clark called over his shoulder "Hey, Lois, look." Lois stopped and turned round, standing beside him. It was the most natural thing in the world to rest her arm on his shoulder and draw lazy patterns on his back, and it was _also_ the most natural thing in the world for Clark's arm to reach around her waist and stay there. The photo was of Lois pulling a ridiculous face in front of the Talon, and Clark couldn't resist teasing her, "why Lois, I had no idea you were so photogenic." She rolled her eyes in response and said "Next one, smartass."

Clark clicked 'next' rather quickly, and a photo was skipped over. "Hey, wait, go back," she said. Clark hesitated. "Come on, Clark, let me see it," Lois insisted.

The photo was of Lois by herself in a quiet moment; she was looking down at something on the ground, her face thoughtful and serious. Clark didn't say anything or even move until she said "Clark?" He looked up to meet her questioning gaze. Clearing his throat, he looked back at the photo and explained quietly "I…uhh… wanted to have one of you to keep, for myself. For my wallet. I guess… I wanted something that reminded me of you."

He waited on her response. And waited. He looked up again to see her chewing her lip, her eyes on him. "And why didn't you want me to see it?" she asked, her tone serious. Clark thought about what he wanted to say for a moment or two. "You meant it when you gave me those rules and I don't want you to think I don't take them seriously, because I do, Lois. But your photo in my wallet usually means... something. I didn't want to break the 'no labels' rule."

How was it possible that he made her fall in love with him every single day? She wanted to laugh when she remembered that he had already broken the rule at least once today, when they were speaking to Mrs Hardy, but the fact that he was so serious about this, about _them_, made her heart beat a little faster. Impulsively, she leaned down and kissed him, trying to show him what she felt.

Clark leaned into her, cupping her cheek and kissing her back. Lois pulled away slightly, ending the kiss, and the look in her eyes made him pull her face back to his so he could kiss her again. The feeling of being kissed by Lois Lane was like nothing on this earth. This time _he_ pulled away slightly, and she beamed at him in appreciation.

Lois let go of Clark, pulling her arm away from him almost reluctantly, and walked back into the kitchen towards the coffee. As she poured her refill into the mug, Clark spoke. "I need to get the printer, I'll be right back." She answered him with a cheery "Okay," before turning her attention back to the coffee, listening to the different sounds the house made.

His voice made her jump. "And for the record, Lois, you're my girlfriend. You just won't admit it." Her head snapped up in surprise; he was standing at the table, plugging the printer into the laptop and looking in her direction with a smile on his face. There was no drama or hysteria, just fact. Lois breathed again and rejoined him at the table, ready to finish their task.

The email to Mrs Kent was finally sent, with photos attached, and the senator who had left her heart in Kansas was able to take a minute to breathe fresh country air and apple pies.

Clark put the photo of Lois in his wallet when she wasn't looking. Lois printed the photo of her and Clark on Smallville's main street when Clark wasn't looking and framed it.

They _were_ a couple, but there was no harm in waiting to admit it. After all, half the fun was the journey.


End file.
